Tyler
|hair = |clothing = |species = Hormone Monster |hormone_monster = |born = |marital_status = |relatives = |skin_color = |friends = Nick Birch Maurice Connie |row2 = John Gemberling |row1 = Guy Town }}Tyler is a recurring character in Season 2 of Big Mouth. After Ricky retired from being a Hormone Monster, Tyler takes his place as a Hormone Monster-In-Training. Biography Tyler is a young Hormone Monster, taking Nick as his first adolescent. He makes many mistakes and is conventionally childish, while also having a perverted side. He's first found by Nick in his closet, and happily introduces himself. Throughout the season, Tyler pressures Nick into making immature mistakes, such as telling his friends that he got to touch Gina's breasts, an action which results in a lot of drama. Tyler's ultimate mistake is revealed to be following the orders of the Shame Wizard, under the pretense of a wanting to make Nick a better person. After that, Nick decides that he's fed up with Tyler's nonsense, and the latter is fired for his secret alliance. On his way out of the human world, Tyler leaves a portal to the Hormone World open in Nick's closet. When Nick enters it, he discovers Tyler's new position as assistant to Gavin, an uptight Hormone Monster that usually abuses Tyler. After Nick escapes the Hormone Land, Connie becomes Nick's new Hormone Monster, a reveal that ends the final episode of Season 2. Appearance Tyler represents Maurice in many ways, the most notable being his hair. Like Maurice, Tyler does not don clothes and has hair covering half of his body. Unlike most Hormone Monsters, he starts his role in the show without his horn, which is a symbol of succeeding as a Hormone Monster. Personality Tyler is an awkward, nerdy, and overly excited teenage hormone monster, who's really giddy to help out his clients and meet some of his idols, now that he works in the department of puberty. Being as young as he is, Tyler still has a lot to learn about his job and has the tendency to make tons of mistakes that really fuck things up. He is very reckless and stupid and convinces his clients to do horrible things that they shouldn't be doing. He even worked in cahoots with The Shame Wizard, which went against everything about being a hormone monster. This got him fired from his job. Clearly, Tyler is not yet ready to guide kids through puberty, as he's still a blossoming flower, who's going through puberty, himself. Currently, Tyler is being trained by Gavinon order to help him learn the ropes of the job better. Relationships Clients *'Nick Birch' - Nick was Tyler's first and last client before he got fired. Hormone Monsters *'Maurice' - Tyler idolizes Maurice and looks up to him like a celebrity. *'Connie' - Connie helps Tyler with doing his job right. *'Gavin' - Tyler is currently being trained by Gavin to be a better hormone monster. *'Shame Wizard' - Tyler secretly worked in cahoots with The Shame Wizard. Episode Appearances *Guy Town *Dark Side of the Boob *Smooch or Share *The Department of Puberty Clients *Nick Birch (formerly) Trivia *At the end of "Guy Town", Tyler grew a horn. *In "Dark Side of the Boob", Tyler broke the fourth wall to sexually harass the viewer, claiming that he wants to touch "your" boobs. Given that the viewer of the show could be someone of either gender, this makes Tyler a bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hormone Monsters Category:Males Category:LGBT Characters